


An assassin, a shadow, a child

by PumpkinPieTimb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassination Attempt(s), Cara | CaptainPuffy-centric, Gen, Grayson | Purpled Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPieTimb/pseuds/PumpkinPieTimb
Summary: “Captain Puffy.” A voice that she’s never heard before, announced from the entrance of Therapuffy.Puffy paused and looked up from her paperwork. There, leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed, was Purpled. She's never really met him before, but the purple hoodie was a pretty good indication. Anyway, she knew what he was there for. And she knows very well that it’s not to get therapy.She smiles at him pleasantly, not letting any sign of fear show. Well, she isn’t really scared, per se, it’s more of nervousness than anything else. Puffy can hold her own in a fight, she isn’t called Captain for no reason after all. “Purpled, what brings you to the clinic?” She asks in a friendly voice.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Grayson | Purpled
Comments: 20
Kudos: 203





	An assassin, a shadow, a child

**Author's Note:**

> ayo more purple boi angst! This time with papa puffyyyy

“Captain Puffy.” A voice that she’s never heard before, announced from the entrance of Therapuffy.

Puffy paused and looked up from her paperwork. There, leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed, was Purpled. She's never really met him before, but the purple hoodie was a pretty good indication. Anyway, she knew what he was there for. And she knows very well that it’s not to get therapy.

She smiles at him pleasantly, not letting any sign of fear show. Well, she isn’t really scared, per se, it’s more of nervousness than anything else. Puffy can hold her own in a fight, she isn’t called Captain for no reason after all. “Purpled, what brings you to the clinic?” She asks in a friendly voice.

Instead of answering, the teen pushed himself off the door and stalked into the room. “A sheep hybrid, ex-pirate, adoptive mother of Dream and Foolish, and the newest member of Snowchester. Owns a mushroom house, a duck base, a flower shop, and a therapy clinic in the lands of the Greater Dream SMP,” he started listing off as he wandered around the clinic, uninterested eyes scanning through the books on the shelf.

“How…” Puffy whispered under her breath, her eyes following Purpled’s every move.

Purpled didn’t acknowledge her and kept going. “Previously in good terms with the Badlands and was an ally to the Eggpire. Is… or should I say, _was_ good friends with Bad, Ant, and Skeppy. Promised to Niki Nihachu and is the older sister of—“

“Stop!” Puffy interjected, slamming her hands on the table, completely losing her cool. He wasn’t supposed to know all of this. _How_ did he know? She slowly lifted her head to meet blank purple eyes. “How do you know all this?” She asked.

Purpled looked down one her with a smirk. “That’s a good question,” He said, not answering her at all. He slowly walked towards her table as he brought out his netherite sword. “I have a better question. Do you know who I am, Puffy?” He asked with a tilt of his head.

Puffy shrunk back into her chair, glancing at her ender chest, getting ready to lounge and open it if necessary. She looked back at Purpled who was now using his sword as some sort of walking stick, leaning on it carelessly.

“I… I- uh…” Puffy cursed herself for not knowing more about the child in front of her. She only recently found out about him when the word got around about her planned assassination which makes her feel terrible.

The teen scoffed, but Puffy didn’t miss the disappointment and the underlying sadness behind his purple orbs. She could admit that Purpled was good at hiding his feelings, but she wasn’t a therapist for being a terrible people person. It proves to be difficult, but she can still read Purpled if she tried hard enough.

“Hm, figures. No one knows who I am. I’m a shadow, Puffy, I’m unnoticeable, I lurk, barely anyone bothers to notice me. But you need to remember that shadows are everywhere. Wherever you go, whatever you do, the shadow always follows. The shadow always _knows_.” Purpled explained as he sat down on the chair in front of Puffy’s desk.

Puffy gulped. She knew Purpled was a competent fighter, but she didn’t expect him to be verbally threatening as well. She shouldn’t have underestimated him. “Is that so…” She muttered behind gritted teeth.

Purpled put his elbow on the desk and placed his hand on his cheek, his piercing purple eyes staring into her soul. “You got any more questions for me Cap?” He asked in a teasing manner.

Puffy would have taken offense on the causal behavior Purpled was putting up right now; first he signs up to assassinate him, then he shows up to threaten her, and now he’s _teasing_ her? But she didn't. Even though it was obvious that Purpled was looking down on her and that the question was a trap, she couldn’t help but take a bite.

“Are you okay?” She asked. Her voice soft and genuine, more like how a mother would talk to her child than a professional talking to a client.

The question seemed to have taken the teen off-guard, rendering him speechless for a couple of seconds before chuckling. “What? Of all the questions you could have asked, you ask _that_?”

Puffy frowns at the boy. “You didn’t answer,” she reminded.

Purpled rolled his eyes. “I’m getting paid to kill you. I could get whatever I want after this mission. Of course I’m fine. Happy?” He replied sassily.

“Are you?” Puffy asked absentmindedly, too focused on the boy’s perfectly crafted mask.

Purpled blinked at her, then scowled. “Okay, enough questions. Time to die.” He said as he lifted his sword and slammed it on the table, cutting it in half.

Puffy barely managed to dodge and go for her ender chest. She brought out her own sword and was just in time to block another one of Purpled’s attacks. “You don’t have to do this Purpled!” She exclaimed as they exchanged blows.

The boy huffed and dodged her swipe. “Who are you to decide what I want to do? Huh?”

“I’m no one, yes, but you’re a kid. You’re not supposed to be hired to kill someone, you’re not supposed to bear the weight of someone’s life on your shoulders at such a young age, you’re not supposed to be working for money in such a young age. You have so much ahead of you! Go! Live your life guilt free, be the kid you’re supposed to be!” Puffy tried as they continued their fight.

Purpled growled as he pushed her into a corner. “I’m not a _kid_ anymore Puffy. I was forced to grow up at thirteen, I was abandoned and forgotten. I was belittled and disowned. _I have no one_. So tell me, _why_ should I stop what I’ve been doing for years? This is all I know. And you can’t take this away from me.” He hissed bitterly.

Puffy’s heart broke into a million pieces at the confession. The grip on her sword loosening as Purpled’s blade was pressed against her neck, the fight in her completely dissipating and was replaced with her motherly instincts. “Oh Purpled…” She mumbled. “I’m sorry.”

“What?” Purpled asked dumbly.

Puffy slowly reached up to pet the boy’s blond hair. “I’m sorry you had to go through all that.” She said genuinely.

The teen narrowed his eyes and pulled away. “Stop.” He said.

Puffy dropped her sword and lifted both hands in a calming manner. “I’m sorry you had to grow up so fast,”

“Stop.” Purpled grit out, taking a step back when Puffy took a step forward.

“I’m sorry you had to fend for yourself,”

“Stop!” Purpled demanded, his voice cracking with all the bottled up emotions.

Puffy took another step forward. “I—“

Purpled covered his ears with both hands, dropping his sword in the process, and shut his eyes. “ _Stop_. Stop stop stop stopstopstopstop—“

Puffy carefully stepped towards the boy and gently enveloped him in a hug. “You’re okay Purpled. You’re going to be okay. I’ll make sure of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
